Never again
by Kamisama Arika
Summary: Mikan overheard Natsume, Hotaru, And Luna talking about her. How will she react?
1. Chapter 1

_"I don't even know why I was best friends with her in the first place!"_

_"She always adds -pyon at the end of my name! Who does she think she is?!_

_"I always never liked her, she's so annoying!"_

* * *

><p>Mikan stood behind her classroom door, listening to her 'friends' talk about her.<p>

_"I don't know why I liked her so much... I was so stupid!"_

She burst into tears when she heard Natsume say that... how could they?

"I can't believe it..." Mikan mumbled in sorrow... and anger...

Yes, Mikan was getting angry... So angry, she was about to blow a fuse!

She couldn't take it anymore.

She burst open the door.

"I thought you guys were my friends..."

Mikan started glaring at Natsume, who was right beside... Koizume Luna.

It was a glare that was filled with overwhelming hate, anger, and sorrow.

"How could you guys manage to find every flaw in me? I find a lot of flaws on all of you, but, I didn't care because you guys were my friends... Hotaru... you are unemotional, rude, and misleading... Ruka-py- kun... if you didn't want me calling you Ruka-pyon why didn't you say so? I don't have a freaking mindreading alice! And last but certainly least is Natsume."

Mikan said the name Natsume with disgust.

"I liked you! Maybe even loved you! But I guess that would not workout would it?"

Mikan closed her eyes.

"Watashi wa, anata ga daikiraidesu*!"

Natsume's eyes went wide and Luna smirked.

Mikan stormed out of the classroom looking upset with a mixture of pain.

* * *

><p>AN

So how was it? Good? Bad? Terrible?

*I hate you!


	2. Chapter 2

***The next day***

Mikan was walking to Gakuen Alice, still angry about yesterday.

'How dare they?! After everything I've done for them... and they call me an idiot? Those dummies don't even know I have the S.E.C. alice!' She thought.

Mikan wasn't the same Mikan she was before yesterday. Her eyes were filled with hate and sadness. She didn't even bother to _smile_ at anyone.

Mikan suddenly sensed Luna behind her.

"What do you want, Luna?" Mikan asked while glaring at her sternly.

Luna just smirked and started laughing.

"Are you fucking mute? Say something!" Mikan yelled at the top of her lungs.

That got Luna to stop laughing. Luna held her hand up, as if to slap Mikan.

As she swung her hand down Mikan caught it.

"I-di-ot!" Mikan said while she kicked Luna. Mikan was now laughing maniacly for some reason.

She left Luna on the ground, feeling satisfied.

Mikan arrived in 2b (Or whatever their classroom name is xp)

She casually walked to her seat. Everyone was talking about her, saying things like:

"Did you see it? She beat up Luna for no reason. That witch!"

"I know right! She is a lunatic!"

Mikan smiled brightly when she heard they were talking about her. She skipped up to the people who was talking about her.

"Listen, idiots. Before you start spreading rumors that I beat her up for _no reason, you should try living one day in my shoes, then you'll understand."_

Mikan smilled bitter-sweetly.

_Will Sakura Mikan please report to the office._

_Will Sakura Mikan please report to the office._

Mikan excused herself and walked to the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikan pulled open the door and slammed it behind her.

"Sakura Mikan here." Mikan said.

"Yes Mikan, well, your going to be taking a trip to America." The principal said.

"Why?"

"To train your S.E.C. alice, of course! Persona will be going with you to help train you. You leave in three weeks and will stay for a year."

Mikan smiled bitterly. "Can I leave any sooner?"

The principal looked surprised. "How about tommorow then..?"

"Sure! Thanks!" Mikan happily skipped out of the principal's office and back into class.

Mikan opened the classroom door and skipped to her seat.

She felt Natsume's gaze on her and smirked.

'Baka.' she thought.

_~Time Skip~_

As soon as Mikan heard the bell ring, she was out of her seat as quick as you can say 'Excited'.

"Polka." She heard Natsume call to her.

"Mikan-chan..?" That was Ruka.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Hotaru's baka gun fired after Mikan but _she dodged every single_ one.

"I've only been hideing my powers to you guys... I'm not weak or an idiot...I can destroy you all with a snap of my fingers... I can strip you all of your alices... without even touching you... call me an idiot now, huh?"

Mikan smiled.

"Goodbye fools." Mikan said and walked away.


End file.
